Burn
by Kate Angell
Summary: Kaname has decided that Zero makes for an 'interesting distraction', despite the fact that Zero obviously doesn't like him. One way or another, Kaname will change Zero's mind. Somewhat AU-ish. M/M. Kaname/Zero  Eventually?


_**A/N: **Hey again. I know I should be writing Ashes Falling, but I couldn't help myself. So, here's another K/Z fic. I'm not exactly sure where I'm headed with this one, but we'll see won't we? Oh, and the original of this was written in first-person. If you wish to read it, I can post it as an alternate beginning maybe? Anyhow, comments, reviews aand suggestions appreciated. I loved the reviews for Ashes Falling, by the way. ;) So, erm, yeah. I don't know where to go with this. Feel free to offer suggestions, as I said before..._

_Anyways, enjoy._

_**Warnings: **It kind got...well, mature kind of fast. :\_

__I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters. Any Original Characters (and the plot) are the only things that belong to me. I do not write this for any personal gain, but purely for the enjoyment and entertainment of others._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>One: Annoyance<strong>

_**The girl was in his way**_. And it was making him mad—and Zero being mad was not a good thing. She smiled at him, oblivious to the ex-human's predicament. His throat was burning up, as well as his chest—both had been for about an hour now. And he knew that if he didn't get somewhere secure soon, he'd end up attacking someone. Like the girl in front of him.

Though Zero seemed to be paying attention to the girl as she talked, his attention was far from on her. He wasn't even looking at her, but to one side. Footsteps at the far end of the hall brought the boy's head up. Damnit, he was hoping he wouldn't find him... Then again, he always seemed to turn up right when Zero's throat and chest started to burn. There he was, standing at the end of the hall.

_Kaname_.

Zero swallowed and met the girl's gaze. "Excuse me," he muttered and brushed past her, leaving her standing there somewhat confused. He knew she was staring after him, but it didn't matter. Zero had to leave, and he had to leave now.

He walked straight past Kaname, ignoring the vampire. The pureblood didn't seem bothered by that—Not at all. But he also knew exactly where Zero was headed, catching the ex-human's arm as he turned into another hall, intent on heading for his room.

"What are you doing, Zero?" he asked, his voice almost unhearable. Zero looked up—he hadn't even known he was avoiding his gaze. Hints of red fire danced deep within. Zero held his breath, waiting. "You know how bad you get."

He studied the pureblood before him. Yeah, he was right about that... And, surprisingly, there was nothing threatening about him tonight. Zero sighed and looked away. "I know."

Kaname shook his head, a slight smirk touching his lips. "This way," he said and turned the yonuger vampire around in the opposite direction. The boy stared at the stairs that lead down. He wanted me...to go...down there? With him? Zero glanced at him, panicked. The pureblood's smirk grew. "Don't worry," he told Zero, somewhat gently, "I don't plan on feeding from you. In fact, I'd say you need to feed more than me."

Zero looked away, feeling his face burn. Why the hell was he doing this again? He didn't need to, but he was. The ex-human quickly gave up on that train of thought—it would only confuse him. And it was better to just go with whatever he had planned, even if Zero didn't like it. And frankly, the idea of drinking blood disgusted him. Kaname waited patiently while the younger vampire stared at the stairs, as if he had all the time in the world. And he most likely did.

But Zero? His throat was burning and he could feel the thirst, the hunger clawing at him. Damnit, he couldn't stay where he was for much longer because, unlike the pureblood next to him, he didn't have all the time in the world. Resigned, Zero began to move—in the direction of the stairs. Kaname matched his pace, his hand now gone from the younger boy's arm.

He took the lead, glancing back a few times to make sure Zero still followed him. His eyes were red, and Zero had no doubt that his were the same. It seems he was...excited. The ex-human scrunched up his face. Disgusting. How could the thought of being bitten excite him? Then he groaned remembering the times he'd been bitten and bitten others in return...

_Yuki_.

Zero stumbled, reaching for the wall for support. Kaname paused, frowning at him. All he could do was stand there gasping, digging his fingers into the wall. There would be narrow gouge marks there later. Zero tried not to think about it as Kaname studied him.

"It seems that I have misjudged something," he murmured, retracing his steps and coming to a stop beside the silver-haired hunter. "You're worse than I thought." Zero gave him a pained look. He seemed amused. "Here, Zero? Are you sure? Anyone could come across us...while you're...incapacitated."

The pain looked turned in a glare as the boy narrowed his gaze at the pureblood. His amused smile didn't shift. "What are you waiting for?" he got out when the burn died down. Kaname just stepped back.

"Follow me," he said and started walking again. Zero had no choice but to follow, extremely aware of that burning throat. He rubbed his throat, then his chest and caught himself, quickly forcing his hand down. No need for the pureblood to see just how bad it was. He shot Zero an amused look before turning a corner and the ex-human hurried to keep up, stumbling as I heounded the corner. Kaname caught him before he fell. He sighed. "You are worse than I thought," he told Zero and pushed open a door the boy hadn't noticed until now. "In here, come."

He let Kaname drag him into the room without complaint; he was starting to feel dizzyand his thoughts were starting to fog over, pushing everything but the hunger to the back of his mind. Kaname seemed to sense this and dumped him on the chaise lounge in the far corner. Moving fast, he went to the door and locked it. Zero narrowed his gaze at him—Kaname wanted to be locked in here—with him, of all the people in the Academy? It was confusing.

"I thought you were just going to dump me here," he muttered, tipping his head back. He heard him laugh and it sent a shiver through him. What the hell? His eyes closed as the pureblood moved closer. Maybe if he didn't see Kaname, he wouldn't want the blood.

"Now why would you think that?" Zero tried to ignore Kaname's voice, but it only made the burn worse, and he swallowed, trying to push the burn back down, but it just made it flare up even worse than before. "Don't fight it," Kaname muttered, tugging at one of Zero's hands. He let the pureblood take it and pull him upright. Zero swayed and the older vampire pulled him into his chest. "You need it," he murmured and Zero heard a smothered gasp. The scent of Kaname's blood flooded the room. The ex-human gagged, trying to push away, eyes wide open now.

"No," he gasped, turning his face away. He knew my eyes were glowing red, but he didn't want...didn't... He sucked in a breath and it was definitely the wrong thing to do. _His _scent flooded Zero's senses; the smell of his blood forced the air out of him again. Zero did want, and it killing him to wait.

"Yes," Kaname hissed. "Think of Yuki." That made the ex-human freeze, giving the pureblood the opportunity to pull his head up and closer to the small cut on his neck. Zero shuddered, trying to turn his face away. "Don't," he snapped, jerking Zero's face back towards him. "Do you want to lose control near Yuki again?"

That made him freeze again. He would do anything for her, and Kaname knew it. Zero groaned, feeling his control slipping by the second. A few more minutes of this and he'd have absolutely no control at all. And then he'd be the monster. Zero met Kaname's gaze and swallowed. Kaname was completely serious about this. He gently guided the boy to the cut on his neck. Zero looked away first, closing his eyes as his lips brushed the pureblood's skin. Kaname stayed still—until Zero bit down, fangs sliding through his skin and into his neck. That was when he gasped and tugged Zero closer. And then Zero bit down harder, forcing a groan between Kaname's lips.

A moment later, and Zero was lost in the sensations, the blood, and the fog veiling his mind. He was barely aware of pressing himself closer to Kaname, drawing deep from his neck. Blood flowed into his mouth. Zero groaned, biting down harder and bringing more blood into mhisy mouth, more...of Kaname's blood. Kaname held him close, almost gently, like he didn't want to hurt the boy. But Zero was too lost to think much more of it while he was feeding from the pureblood.

As the minutes passed, he felt Kaname lean over him. Zero felt the chair under his back and slowly slid his fangs out the other vampire's neck. He sighed, falling back against the chaise lounge, arms dropping from Kaname's back. Zero's eyes were slightly unfocused, but he could make out Kaname leaning over him, panting. _He _never seemed unruffled. _He _always seemed so perfect. Zero threw an arm over his eyes, well aware of the blood coating his lips.

Breathing heavy, he lay there, listening to the sound of Kaname's breathing. After a moment, he heard Kaname murmuring reassurances to him, lips brushing his ear. He shuddered. Why? Why was he saying that? Whispering these kinds of things to him? Zero bit down on his bottom lip, fangs still fully aroused, and groaned. Damn it, Kaname.

"Zero?" The whisper brushed his ear, making Zero jerk his head back. His arm fell away from his face and Zero opened his eyes to see Kaname looking down at him, his expression strained. He frowned at the pureblood, his mind still fuzzy from the blood.

"What?" he asked. The pureblood looked down between their bodies and Zero followed his gaze. He was surprised, and not to mention mortified, to find that his lower body was still pressed close to the pureblood's. Embarrassed, he turned his face away but Kaname gently turned it back.

"This is nothing to be embarrassed about," he whispered. Zero closed my eyes, biting his lip again. "It's a natural vampiric reaction." The ex-human didn't believe the pureblood for a moment.

"Go away," Zero muttered. Kaname sighed and Zero felt him move away, freeing him. He let his head fall back, biting his lip harder. That should not have felt good. "You're impossible," he whispered, throwing an arm back over his eyes. Kaname laughed.

"Go to sleep, Zero," he told the ex-human. "I know you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Go away," the boy snapped, otherwise ignoring the pureblood. Kaname just laughed again and Zero listened as he moved away. He vaguely wondered what he was doing, but found his attention drifting. He couldn't keep my eyes open—but he did hear him sit down with a groan. One that wasn't pain-induced... Before it registered, sleep dragged him down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaname watched Zero with a frown <strong>_as ex-human drifted off. He found the boy to be an...interesting distraction. The pureblood scowled at the sleeping boy, biting his lip as his gaze drifted down. Oh, yes. He really was an interesting distraction.

"Kaname?" An almost inaudible female voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"Seiren," Kaname murmured, acknowledging her presence. The other vampire seemed to take a deep breath. The pureblood's hand drifted up to his neck, absently rubbing the fresh bite mark that was almost healed. "What is it?"

There was a short pause, as if the female vampire was debating with herself over what to say. "We smelt your blood, my lord. Are you hurt?"

Kaname snorted, gaze drifting back down to his lap. And the evidence was obvious. Kaname swallowed, clearing his throat before answering. "I'm fine, Seiren," he said. "Tell the others not to worry about it."

"I knew it!" exclaimed a voice that could only be Takuma's.

Kaname growled, glaring at the clear evidence of how his little ex-human affected him, then at the door. "Go back to class, Takuma," he snarled and the other vampire fell silent. "Seiren, will you accompany Takuma back to class?"

Oh, yes. Zero was definitely his little ex-human. He smirked, leaning back in his chair as he watching the boy sleep. As he heard the other vampires' footsteps fade away, Kaname slid one hand down to his groin. No, he wasn't going to be able to sleep in this condition. Better fix it, before the other vampire woke up.

Kaname flung his head back, eyes closed. Yes, the boy was definitely an interesting distraction—and the best one he'd found so far. And Zero was so much better than anyone else in the night class, or the girl—Yuuki, his sister. Yes, Kaname was going to enjoy bringing Zero into his life, his blood and his bed.


End file.
